This invention relates to archery bows, (including crossbows) and more particularly, to a one-handed quick release quiver attachable to the riser of the archery bow.
In the shooting sport of archery and in archery hunting it is common practice to mount the arrows to be shot by the archery bow in a quiver that can be handled as a single unit versus individually handling a group of arrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,022 is an example of an archery arrow quiver that securely holds seven arrows together to be handled as a unit. The quiver may be permanently mounted to the archery bow. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,218 shows that the archery quiver may be secured to the archer's belt or to a leather strap that is worn above the shoulder of the archer as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,189. In hunting, it is most advantageous to have the quiver releasably mounted to the riser of the archery bow so that the archer may quickly grab a second arrow from the quiver for a second shot during the hunt as opposed to fumbling with loose arrows or trying to reach for arrows from a quiver remotely mounted away from the bow. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,101 and 6,568,382 show examples of mechanical releasable linkages of quivers to the riser section of the bow. However, these styles of quivers can fall away from, and off of, the bow should they be bumped while the archer is in the woods with many branches and thick brush around. This causes unnecessary noise while hunting and anxiety to the archer when his quiver accidently detaches from the bow.
A more modern quiver and archery bow arrangement includes a mechanical or friction fit with perhaps a tongue on a bracket on the quiver and a plate with a groove suitably mounted to the archery bow riser which will permit the interlocking of the archery bow and quiver. Most of these quivers include some kind of a mechanical lock such as camover levers or biased prongs that do not permit the quiver to readily separate from the archery bow. Examples of these types of quivers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,734, 4,635,611, 6,371,424, 7,464,908 and 7,775,201.
The problem with this mechanical interference is that locking of these quivers requires one hand to move the release lever and the other hand to hold the quiver so that it does not fall away from the archery bow upon its release. This activity requires additional concentration by the archer in his two-hand removal of the archery quiver from the bow while being adept so as to not drop the bow or the quiver as it is released from the mounting bracket on the archery bow riser.
There is a need for an archery bow quiver that may be gripped with one hand and released from the archery bow riser without the use of the second hand which typically is supporting the archery bow at the grip. Such a quiver should also be attachable to other objects at a convenient location adjacent the archer for quick and ready access to additional arrows upon need.